videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. 6/Geno
Geno (ジーノ Geno) is one of the characters of the Super Mario series and appears as a first/third-party newcomer in Super Smash Bros. 6. Attributes Geno is a versatile character who comes with little lag on his moves, he's quick and agile. He has both reliable special attacks and a reliable recovery. He also has a heap of combo options, making racking up damage pretty easy with him. Another thing to note is that he can wall jump/cling. Geno can also hover in the air similar to Peach as his hands are folded. However, Geno is a rather light character and can be KO'd pretty early. He has weak grabs and his smash attacks can be punished if failed. Geno can charge his moves as red stars appear beside him while doing so and when well-timed at a certain frame before the attack hits or until it ends, can deal greater damage and knockback to opponents. Moveset * Neutral Combo: Geno swings both of his arms in a slapping motion twice, finishing with a rocket punch. * Side Tilt: Geno takes off one of his hands and swings it forwards. * Up Tilt: Geno performs a back-flip kick upwards. * Down Tilt: Geno kneels and sends a small burst of energy upwards from his hand guns. * Dash Attack: Geno performs a shoulder bash as red arrows surround him. * Side Smash: Geno takes off his fist and crashes it down with his other arm. * Up Smash: Geno fires 4 blasts from his hand guns upwards on both sides, sending his arms down as he fires. * Down Smash: Geno spins around rapidly, knocking opponents away from him. * Neutral Aerial: Geno curls up into his cape and performs a spiking attack, sticking parts of his cape out. * Forward Aerial: Geno fires a rocket fist forwards, exploding when the button is pressed again. * Back Aerial: Geno performs a backwards kick behind him mid-air. * Up Aerial: Geno performs an aerial back-flip kick, hitting opponents twice. * Down Aerial: Geno fires a barrage of bullets from his hand gun below him in the air. * Grab: Geno grabs forwards with his right hand. * Pummel: Geno headbutts the opponent. * Forward Throw: Geno pushes the opponent forwards. * Back Throw: Geno swings the opponent and throws them behind him. * Up Throw: Geno uppercuts the opponent into the air. * Down Throw: Geno stomps down onto the opponent. * Neutral Special - Geno Beam: Geno starts to charge a bluish beam on his arm cannon. The distance and damage depends on the amount of stars charged. He then releases a linear traveling beam that does higher knockback the more its charged. **'Custom 1 - Fast Beam:' Geno shoots a thin, faster beam which doesn't do much damage. **'Custom 2 - Auto-Beam:' Geno can always blast a 2-star beam instead of charging, though it has less range than usual. * Side Special - Geno Whirl: Geno quickly throws forward a small disc of yellow energy that pierces enemies and shields. It comes back to him after a direct hit. Charging it will make Geno throw it farther with more damage. **'Custom 1 - Discus Shot:' Has less range, but lacks the boomerang effect and deals more damage. **'Custom 2 - Ranged Whirl:' The move has more range, but deals less damage. * Up Special - Geno Boost: Geno floats upwards a few distance as small red arrows immediately appear beneath him. Doesn't inflict any damage/knockback and leave him in a helpless state. Geno will lift the opponent up as well if they get near him while performing this move. **'Custom 1 - Volcano Boost:' Has fire effect, though the move cannot be used to gain sideways momentum in the air. **'Custom 2 - Boost Attack:' When used, Geno glows in a slight green aura as he floats upwards and is invincible during this move. However, when used on the ground, Geno doesn't float up but instead stays in-place though he gets a slight boost in damage and knockback for 10 seconds instead. * Down Special - Geno Blast: Geno lifts his hands upward, summoning raining beams of energy around him as he throws them down similar to Pikachu's Thunder. Upon contact with an opponent, beams will stun them for a brief second. **'Custom 1 - Geno Burst:' Does bigger damage and hits multiple times, but can't paralyze enemies. **'Custom 2 - Blast Barricade:' The move is shorter in range and doesn't do any damage, but it can reflect projectiles. * Final Smash - Geno Flash: A red, translucent star superimposes itself over Geno. Geno then morphs himself into his cannon form, sucks inside him all items in the stage similarly to Kirby's in Brawl and shoots out a red/orange/yellow ball of energy in the direction the player inputs with the control pad. The energy expands to the size of Giga Bowser. After 5–8 seconds, Geno morphs back to his doll form and the energy ball will do a powerful explosion, launching every opponent off-stage. Taunts * Up: Geno floats above the ground and spins around victoriously. * Side: Geno crosses his arms and looks at the camera, giving it a nod of approval. * Down: Geno crumples to the ground and his spirit circles the doll before entering its mouth, giving the doll life again. Idle Poses * Geno swings his cape over him. * Geno looks up before returning back to his idle stance. Cheer * Geno! Geno! Geno! Geno!! On-Screen Appearance * An inanimate doll is seen lying on the stage. Geno's spirit then quickly floats down to the doll and as the star enters its body, Geno rises to his feet in his normal size. Victory Poses * A single spotlight illuminates Geno as he lifts his hands upward in victory before nodding at the camera. * Geno crosses his arms and nods at the camera, similar to his victory animation in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. * Geno spins around multiple times before stopping full front to the camera, and Geno gives the camera a thumbs-up. Victory Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wxD-nCd4vD8 (Victory! - Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars) Losing Pose * Geno remains as a sitting lifeless doll as his spirit can be faintly seen behind it, solemnly clapping. Trophy Description Geno has a trophy that is awarded each time Classic mode is completed with him on any difficulty. Geno Real name ♡♪!?, Geno has been left in the shadows ever since his debut in Super Mario RPG, besides his cameo in Superstar Saga. As a matter of fact, he's not really a doll - he just decided to possess one! Sent by a higher authority, you could always count on Geno to give advice to Mario and friends in times of need. And yet, we never saw him again... With his powerful moves, including the infamous Geno Whirl, maybe he'll finally get his chance to shine! * Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars (SNES, 1996) * Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga (GBA, 2003) Geno (Alt.) In progress... * Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars (SNES, 1996) Classic Mode: Repairing the Star Road Geno fights various characters on stages that represents locations a Star Piece was found in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. He sometimes has Mario, Peach, Bowser and Mallow as his partners. Costumes * Blue clothes * Red clothes (Mario) * Pink clothes (Peach) * Green clothes (Luigi) * Yellow clothes (Inverted) * White clothes (Mallow) * Golden clothes (Light) * Black clothes (Dark) Trivia * Geno is the first third-party fighter in the Super Smash Bros. series to belong to an existing franchise rather than a new one (in Geno's case, Super Mario). * Like Ridley and King K. Rool, Geno has his unique victory theme compared to other Super Mario characters. Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. 6 Category:Super Mario Bros.